Warriors: Hollystar's Reign
by AlameerTimber
Summary: What if Hollyleaf had survived the great battle instead of Brambleclaw? What if he had taken her place, and Thunderclan was plunged into momentary chaos without a leader or deputy? This story will explore the 'Hollystar AU', in which Hollyleaf is leader and Ivypool is her deputy.
1. Chapter 1

Ivypool shifted her paws uncomfortably from her place in the dirt tunnel, crouched and listening. She could hear Firestar in the clearing, ordering around battle patrols, his voice muffled yet tense. Yowls echoed angrily above the hollow, a sign the Dark Forest had reached the woods.

Ivypool bristled in frustration. Dovewing had prodded her awake far too soon. She was trying to reach Blossomfall and Birchfall before the battle started! Now it was too late. She _had_ to find them. Sitting up, she pricked her ears. "Stay with Brambleclaw and guard the camp." Firestar gave the final order, then thundered out of camp. Ivypool paused, anxiety prickling her paws.

Where would Brokenstar send Thunderclan recruits? Not to their own Clan, surely? They'd be more eager to fight with the other clans, and avoid their families and friends. Ivypool turned and crept deeper into the brambles and skirted the dirtplace, shoving her way through ferns and undergrowth until she was clear from camp.

The forest seemed to loom overhead uncomfortably, more threatening and bigger than she had ever seen or felt before. The darkness swallowed it like a shroud, Wind roaring in the treetops. "Ivypool?" Hollyleaf's mew took her by surprise. "Shouldn't you be on Firestar's patrol?" Ivypool whipped around, eyes wide in surprise to see the black warrior standing underneath a rowan tree, eyes narrowed and expression unreadable.

Hollyleaf didn't know she was training in the dark forest. What if she thought she was betraying her clan? Going to find them? "I—I have to find Blossomfall, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker." Hollyleaf padded closer, frowning. "Do you know where they are?" "No!" Ivypool thrust her head away. "I wish I did. I want to stop them before..." She trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Before they betray their clan?" Hollyleaf guessed, face blank. Ivypool's ears flattened onto her head. "What?" She breathed. "No, they would never! But they'll be scared... Brokenstar threatened to kill them if they didn't fight alongside the dark forest."

Ivypool glanced away, and was surprised to feel a soft touch on her forehead. "Go find them. I'll stall the others for you." Ivypool blinked at her. "Really?" "I'm depending on you." "Thank you!" Ivypool meowed hurriedly, her chest bursting with relief as she turned and sped off towards Windclan territory.

She could see no pelts, and smell no blood, but screeches and yowls rang from the moorland and echoed across the water. She pushed harder, paws skidding on the slippery grass as she neared the stream that marked the windclan border. She froze, her tail fluffing up behind her at a sudden meow. "Ivypool." A growl came. Amber eyes flashed in the shadows beyond the ditch angrily. Ivypool unsheathed her claws. "Who is it?" She demanded in a cold tone.

Tigerheart slid out of the bracken. Ivypool glared at him. "Where are you heading?" She leaped over the stream, keeping her distance from the dark warrior. "You know the battle's begun, don't you?" Tigerheart glanced over his shoulder dismissively. "Hawkfrost told me to meet him here." He brushed her off. Ivypool's fur spiked uncomfortably, paws shifting.

"Are you on his patrol?" "Are you?" His orange eyes spark with suspicion. "I uh, don't know yet. I haven't gotten my orders." Her head spun. Which side was Tigerheart on? "Hawkfrost will tell you what to do what he gets here." He grunted. _But I have to find my Clanmates!_ Ivypool thought desperately, and began to push her way through the bracken.

"Where are you going?" Tigerheart challenged with a growl. "I don't have time to wait!" Ivypool continued. "The battle has begun!" "But you don't know who to fight!" Frustration raged through her like a river, and she spun around. "Of course I do!" She spat. "I'll fight and kill any Dark forest rat I meet!" She glared murderously. "And any clan cat who fights with them!"

"But I thought the Dark forest were your clanmates now," Tigerheart took a step closer, a menacing tone to his mew. "Isn't' that what you've been training for, Ivypool?" He snarled. Ivypool shook her head with a disgusted scoff. "I know who deserves my loyalty. I would sooner die than fight with Brokenstar and Hawkfrost."

Tigerheart drew his lips back into a snarl. "You may just have to. You heard what Brokenstar said he'd do if we betrayed him." He growled. Ivypool met his gaze without fear, anger burning her pelt. "I don't care." She snapped. "You sound like your sister." Tigerheart snarled back. Ivypool frowned. "What's Dovewing got to do with this?" She snorted.

Tigerheart lashed his tail angrily. "She put her Clan ahead of me." "So what?" Ivypool snapped. Tigerheart's gaze darkened as she went on. "Shows she's more loyal than you! Your clan should always come first. Did all those moons in the dark forest make you forget the warrior code, Frog brain?" She sneered. Tigerheart bared his teeth. "I haven't forgotten anything!"

The bracken beside them rustled, and Hawkfrost emerged, eyes narrowed. "Ivypool." His gaze flashed. "Where have you been?" "Looking for Blossomfall and Birchfall." Ivypool replied quickly, ears flat against her head. Hawkfrost stretched his muzzle close. "Find them." He hissed. "Now. Then go straight to Windclan camp. I want you with me in the second attack." He growled.

Ivypool nodded and raced off through the bracken. Thunder cracked ahead, and rain began to storm down on her angrily, clinging her pelt to her side and deafening her with every shock of thunder and blinding her flash of lightning. It was quick to get loud.

Her heart pounded as she glanced back to see Tigerheart leaning towards Hawkfrost's ear. Terror scorched her belly like claws. If he tells Hawkfrost I'm a traitor, they'll all kill me! Heart pounding, she ducked into the heather and fled. "Birchfall!" She yowled over the wind and rain.

"Blossomfall!" She grew desperate when she called for the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Ivypool!" She skidded to a halt as she heard Birchfall's call, spinning around. Her clanmate was crouching beneath a clump of Wind-blown gorse. His pale tabby pelt glowed in the darkness.

Blossomfall and Mousewhisker were huddled at his side, their eyes glittering with fear. Suddenly there was an explosion of shrieks followed close by two Windclan warriors as they streaked past, Dark forest cats on their tails. Farther up the slope, more warriors clashed, their yowls splitting the roar of the storm around them.

Ivypool darted towards the gorse, ears flat. "Thank starclan!" She breathed, hurriedly touching her nose to Blossomfall when she reached them. "What should we do?" Blossomfall whispered fearfully, her nose cold to the touch. "We can't attack clan cats!" Ivypool lifted her muzzle. "Of course not. We have to defend the clans against the dark forest!"

Birchfall stared at her. "Did you know all along this is what they were planning?" He frowned. "Yes," Ivypool confessed slowly. Mousewhisker blinked at her. "What didn't you tell us?" "I was spying." She straightening up, ears still flat along with her pelt, tail twitching behind her anxiously. "I didn't know who I could trust-" A crack of thunder broke her off for a moment. "I had to let you work it out for yourselves."

"She's right." Birchfall stepped forward from the gorse, his pelt whipping around in the wind, immediately getting soaked. "We should have guessed earlier what was going on." He frowned. Mousewhisker glanced over his shoulder. "So what do we do?" He bristled.

"We join the battle, just as Brokenstar ordered, but we fight for the Clans." Ivypool scoffed proudly. "We've been trained by the dark forest, so we can use their own tricks against them." A familiar scent touched her nose. "Applefur?" She called hesitantly. She wasn't sure if the shadowclan cat would have enough courage to face the dark forest cats.

As Applefur slid out of the heather, Breezepelt barged past her. Ivypool's fur lifted and spiked when she saw Thistleclaw and Snowtuft at his tail. "There you are!" Breezepelt's eyes shone. "We're going to launch an attack on the camp." "But Hawkfrost said to meet him-" Ivypool argued meekly, only to be interrupted.

"You will." Thistleclaw growled. "He'll be attacking from the far side." Ivypool blinked at the dark tabby. "Okay. Let's go, then." Her gaze flicked desperately to her Clanmates. They had to play along for now. She charged after Breezepelt's patrol as it sped towards the Windclan camp. The wind rushed through her ears, her pelt mottled and spiked in odd places, her paws and nose freezing as the thunder continued to bellowed in the background.

"We don't have to attack Windclan cats once we're there," She hissed to Birchfall as he fell in beside her. Heather brushed her pelt, its flowery scent smothered by the scent of decay. The peaty earth felt slimy under her paws, the mud stucking between her toes and digging into her claws. "Hurry!" Mousewhisker dashed past her. "We can't let them get there first." Scrambling up between the bushes, her lungs aching, Ivypool followed Birchfall and Blossomfall. From the top she could see Windclan camp. The clearing was littered with shrieking cats.

Emberfoot reared over a dark forest cat who lunged, screeching at him, at the Windclan warrior's hind legs.

Another dark forest tom slapped Crowfeather to the ground and began thrashing his throat with claw-spiked paws. Ivypool recognized Whitewing, Berrynose, and Hazeltail, Broad-shouldered and sturdy among the lithe Windclan cats. Mallownose of Riverclan and Shrewfoot of Shadowclan fought beside them.

A dark warrior battled Mallownose away with a vicious swipe. Another clawed at Hazeltail's belly while others tore lumps from Whitewing's flank. The clan warriors were outnumbered and fighting for their lives. Breezepelt paced the top of the rise, tail lashing. Thistleclaw gazed down into the camp.

Another Dark Forest tom slapped Crowfeather to the ground and began thrashing him with claw-spiked paws. Ivypool recognized Whitewing, Berrynose, and Hazeltail, broad-shouldered and sturdy among the lithe WindClan cats. Mallownose of RiverClan and Shrewfoot of ShadowClan fought beside them.

"When do we attack?" Applefur sounded terrified. "When the first patrol had weakened them." Thistleclaw grunted. Blossomfall shifted her paws, pressing her side into Ivypool. She could feed the tortoiseshell's pelt prickling with frustration. "Why don't we help them now?" She hissed.

"Wait." Thistleclaw lifted his gaze to the far side of the camp where Hawkfrost sat, silhouetted against the dark, thundering clouds. His patrol weaved impatiently beside him. Tigerstar's tabby pelt shone among them. A wail flared below, and Ivypool caught her breath as she saw a queen rearing up to grapple a dark forest tom away from a tiny kit shivering beside the frayed camp wall.

Hurry up! She fought to keep her paws rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and desperate. The next moment she saw Hawkfrost lift his tail. Lashing it down, he gave the signal. "Attack!" Thistleclaw yowled and charged down the slope, crashing through the heather wall into camp. Snowtuft bounded after him, Blossomfall on his tail. Ivypool hopped and blocked Applefur's way.

"You're not going to fight on their side, are you?" Applefur stared at Ivypool, eyes wild in terror. "B-but I have to!" She yelped. "You have to defend the clan!" Ivypool hissed. "Isn't death better than having Brokenstar as your leader?" Applefur blinked, her ears flattening. "You are _still_ a warrior, Applefur!" Ivypool scoffed.

"Fight loyally, and with courage. That is all your clan asks of you." Applefur nodded. "Then that is what I will give them!" She sprang away. Ivypool smirked and raced after her. She had to get to Breezepelt.

She exploded through the heather and landed, skidding in the mud. The thunder roared and the lightning blinded her. Cats snarled, shrieked and yowled on every side, blood flying. She scanned the camp, ears flat against her head. Breezepelt was chasing Thistleclaw through the throng. Ivypool snaked through the clearing towards him.

"No!" As Breezepelt reared up to attack a Windclan warrior, Ivypool launched herself at him. Smashing into Breezepelt's flank, She sent him flying. "You can't fight for the dark forest!"

"Are you crazy?" Breezepelt snarled as he stumbled to his paws, eyes wild. "This is what we've been training for!" He snarled. "But you can't possibly believe this is right!" Ivypool spat, and suddenly claws raked her cheek. Pain shot through her face and she staggered sideways. Thistleclaw loomed over her, lips curled to show long, yellow teeth. "Traitor!" He howled.

"I'm no traitor!" Ivypool snarled. "I've been loyal to my clan all along! You just played along to my plan!" She froze as Hawkfrost appeared behind Thistleclaw's shoulder, then Snowtuft landed beside her, eyes darkening with hate. "We won't fight for you either!" Birchfall flung himself at a dark forest tabby.

Applefur lunged for a ragged tom, hissing. "I fight for the Clans!"

Rage flared in Hawkfrost's gaze. "Then we shall kill you first, before we destroy your wretched Clans!"

Ivypool braced herself, stiffening as fur flashed beside her. Claws pierced her flank. She spun around as the full weight of Snowtuft sent her sprawling. Jumping to her paws, she hurled herself at the skinny, white tom. Before he could launch himself at her, a dark shape tackled him away. Tigerheart loomed, lips drawn back into a snarl. "Tigerheart?" Ivypool blinked, ears flattening against her head. "No." He snarled back at her. "I fight for the clans."

"Then why were you in the Dark Forest?" she called to the tom. Tigerheart ducked under Thistleclaw's belly and shoved him off balance. "Same as you. I wanted to find out what they were up to." Thistleclaw rounded on him. "But you're Tigerstar's kin!" "That doesn't mean I have to be like him."

Tigerheart swiped at Thistleclaw. "He almost destroyed ShadowClan once before. I wasn't going to let him do it again!" Roaring, Hawkfrost barged past Thistleclaw. "I'll finish this traitor off." He hurled himself at Tigerheart. "You and Snowtuft deal with Ivypool." Ivypool felt claws slice her shoulders.

Legs buckling, she stumbled sideways. Snowtuft and Thistleclaw reared over her, side by side. Together they began to drive Ivypool back through the ragged camp wall, swinging blow after blow at her muzzle. Ivypool raised her forelegs, trying to fend off the strikes, but her hind paws slipped on the peaty floor.

Heather snagged her pelt and she tripped and fell, finding her feet just in time to leap out of the way as Snowtuft lunged for her. Looking up, she realized she'd become separated from the Clan cats. She could see Tigerheart in the clearing, surrounded by Dark Forest warriors.

Birchfall was defending a kit at the far side of the camp. Applefur and Blossomfall fought back to back, blood dripping from their whiskers, fending off blows from four Dark Forest toms. StarClan, help me! Snowtuft and Thistleclaw kept forcing Ivypool back with stinging blows.

The camp slid from view, swallowed by shadow as they drove her deeper and deeper into the heather. Then they paused. Snowtuft dropped onto all fours and stared at her. Thistleclaw stood panting beside him. Ivypool whipped around, catching her breath as she looked for an escape route. Gorse, thick with thorns, crowded every side. Snowtuft and Thistleclaw blocked the only way out. "We've trapped her!" Thistleclaw called over his shoulder.

Hawkfrost strode into the tiny clearing. "Did you really think you'd live after betraying me?" His blue eyes shone as he glanced at Thistleclaw and Snowtuft. "Let's make her death slow," he growled. He lunged at Ivypool, throwing her backward with such force that it knocked the wind from her.

Gasping for air, she felt claws rake her spine. Thistleclaw's pelt flashed at the edge of her vision. Snowtuft grabbed her from behind. Teeth and claws ripped her pelt. Pain seared her flesh. I won't die easily! Terror sent power surging through her.

 _And I'll take you with me, Hawkfrost!_ With a roar, Ivypool reared up, strong as a badger, and sent her attackers flying with strong whips of her paws. Hawkfrost landed neatly on all four paws. "I trained you too well," He snarled, His gaze fixed on her throat.

Ivypool backed away. She twisted and ducked under him as he leaped, but his claws sank into her tail and pinned her to the ground. Thistleclaw and Snowtuft attacked from opposite sides, snarling, slicing her ears.

She struggled away from them, crashing into hard muscle. Hawkfrost was behind her now. He stabbed his claws into her shoulders, raking down. With a gasp, Ivypool saw his teeth flashing beside her throat. Then a dark tabby pelt flashed over the top of the gorse. Heavy paws landed with a thump beside her. "Get off her!" Brambleclaw roared loudly, standing strong and tall. Ivypool's world spun as the massive deputy slammed into Hawkfrost and sent him reeling into the gorse.

Free from Hawkfrost's claws, Ivypool turned on Thistleclaw and Snowtuft. She began slashing with her front paws, remembering in a crystalline moment every moon of training. Brambleclaw reared up beside her, matching her blow for blow, as though he instinctively knew where Ivypool would strike next.

Blood sprayed the forest floor as Ivypool sliced Snowtuft's muzzle and tore Thistleclaw's nose. Turning, she kicked out with hind legs and knocked Thistleclaw backward, then sank her teeth into Snowtuft's neck. The white warrior screeched and ripped free from her jaws. Ivypool tasted his blood as he tumbled away through the bracken. She met Thistleclaw's gaze. Fear sparked in his eyes as she spat out a bloody clump of Snowtuft's fur.

"Run," She hissed, taking a slow and intimidating step forward. "Because if you stay, I will kill you! I've done it before, you _know_ I won't hesitate!" Mouth open, Thistleclaw fled, disappearing through the gorse. A shriek exploded behind Ivypool.

She turned and saw Brambleclaw swipe at Hawkfrost's muzzle. The force of the blow sent the Dark Forest warrior crashing away. He dropped with a thump and scrabbled to his paws. Blood dripping from his cheek, one eye swollen shut, he glanced at Brambleclaw and tore his way through the gorse.

Ivypool stared at the massive tom. "You saved my life!" She rasped. But suddenly, Brambleclaw staggered and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Brambleclaw?!" Ivypool darted to his side and saw blood pulsing from a wound in his neck.

Panic formed a hard lump in Ivypool's belly. Grasping Brambleclaw's scruff in her teeth, she began to dug him weakly toward the ThunderClan border. Jayfeather would know what to do. "I'll get you home," Ivypool growled through gritted teeth. His massive body was extremely hard to move, limbs limp.

"I promise I'll get you home." She whimpered. A tabby pelt crashed through the gorse toward them. Ivypool braced herself, ready to fight again. "Let me help!" Tigerheart stopped beside her and shoved his nose beneath Hollyleaf's shoulder. Taking half the weight, he pressed his flank against Ivypool.

"We can do this together." The screeches of the battle for WindClan faded behind them as they began to haul the injured deputy away.

 **Disclaimer**

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I own nothing and all of the credit should go to them. I only own character if I state it directly. Otherwise, they are all not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Dovewing's chest heaved, her cold green glare directed at the entrance of the camp. The Dark Forest warriors had gone, but she could hear the paw steps of a second patrol pounding towards the camp. They'd be there soon, and into the heart of ThunderClan. She blocked out the noise and tried to focus on the camp, spinning around.

She faced the nursery, her ears flat in concern. "They went straight for the kits." Leafpool stopped beside her a dropped a bundle of herbs, her voice shaky and eyes wavering fearfully. Dovewing's head snapped towards the nursery.

Shredded brambles hung from the roof. Ferncloud paced outside, her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed, her pelt streaked with blood. Her eyes were fierce. Poppyfrost looked up from licking the scratches on her bloody flank. "We saw them off, through." She scoffed.

"We sure as starclan did!" Mousefur spat, standing beside Purdy outside the elders' den. She lifted a paw, and rubbed a scratch on her nose, glare murderous. _I just hope we can do it again_ , Dovewing thought with a grim sigh.

She could see Brightheart through the torn nursery walls, clutching her kits to her belly and calming their frightened mewling with gentle strokes of her tongue. Her tail was wrapped tight around Lilykit and Seedkit, who peered from the nest under her.

"We'd better fix what we can." Brackenfur was already hauling brambles from beside the medicine den. "Mintfur, Troutstream!" He called to the Riverclan cats. "Can you help?" At the call, the two hurried over to join Brackenfur in dragging the brambles to patch the nursery.

Dovewing wrinkled her nose at the scent of Leafpool's herbs. She wondered faintly what it felt like to be a warrior one moment, and a medicine cat the next. _ThunderClan was lucky to have her_ , she thought. If they survived the next onslaught, they would need medicine cats more than anything. "How's Daisy?" Dovewing mewed.

"She's got a nasty scratch on her muzzle, but she should be fine." Leafpool muttered, picking up her leaf bundle and heading towards Mousefur, calling over her shoulder. "Jayfeather is seeing to it now."

Dovewing licked her nose, washing away the herb smell. However, the scent that hit her next made her stiffen, her back arching in alarm. _Fresh blood!_ The scent wafted from outside the hollow. Paws were staggering towards camp, fur dragging behind. "Someone's coming!" She shrieked. "They're injured!" She turned and raced across the clearing, bursting out the hole through the barrier.

Ivypool was lurching down the slope, Tigerheart at her side. Brambleclaw dangled limply between them. "Jayfeather! Leafpool!" Dovewing yowled over her shoulder before racing to meet them. "Ivypool, are you hurt?" She yelped, circling the trio. So much blood! She sniffed at Tigerheart. He smelled of dark forest cats.

Her ears flattened. Had he done this? Was he fighting for Brokenstar? He couldn't be! Dovewing hopped out of the way as Firestar darted from the camp, Jayfeather at his tail. "Let me take him!" The Thunderclan leader lifted the weight from Ivypool's shoulder, sharing the burden with Tigerheart. His green eyes shone with desperation and concern.

"Can you make it into camp?" He asked the Shadowclan tom. "Yes." Tigerheart grunted. Dovewing watched them duck through the barrier. "What happened?" She breathed to Ivypool. Ivypool gazed past her, eyes round with shock. "Brambleclaw saved my life." "You nearly died?" Fighting to steady her breathing, Dovewing pressed against Ivypool and led her into the hollow.

Tigerheart and Firestar were gently rolling Brambleclaw onto the ground. Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight stared, frozen, at the edge of the clearing. Watery light shone on the massive deputy's dark pelt, glittering where blood welled through the fur like a stream.

Poppyfrost crept towards Ivypool while Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf darted to their mate and father, Squirrelflight shrieking. "Have you seen Cherrypaw or Molepaw?" Poppyfrost mumbled. Ivypool shook her head. "No. They could be anywhere." She sighed.

"Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight crouched beside her mate, eyes round in panic. Leafpool and Jayfeather were already darted over. Hollyleaf paced around them, panic clear in her gaze. Brambleclaw opened his eyes and groaned. "I-it's okay!" Squirrelflight muttered, lapping at his cheek as Jayfeather and Leafpool unrolled a leaf bundle beside her.

Jayfeather sniffed his pelt and began to press cobweb wherever he found blood. "He's bleeding here!" Leafpool gasped in panic, Blood pooling around her paws. Leafpool hurried to press a pawful of cobwebs underneath his neck. "It's okay, Leafpool." His eyes cracked open again. "I don't mind." He croaked. "I'm glad to be back in ThunderClan." He coughed, fighting for breath as his eyes trailed to Squirrelflight.

She looked desperate, her eyes wide in panic. "I love you, Squirrelflight." He muttered to her. Squirrelflight choked, burying her face in his fur. "I love you too." She muttered, voice cracking painfully. "Save him! Please!" Ivypool shrieked. "You have too! Hawkfrost was trying to kill me, but he saved me!"

"Hawkfrost?" Hollyleaf's head snapped up, her eyes darkening angrily. "He did this?" She spat out. Ivypool nodded shakily. "I-i was fighting Snowtuft and Thistleclaw, I couldn't help him..." Dovewing pressed into her side, ears flat. "You carried him home. You couldn't have done more." She soothed.

Suddenly, she pricked her ears. She could hear the crunching and hisses getting closer. "Firestar." She hissed. "They've reached the woods." Firestar stiffened beside Leafpool. "Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight drew back, nudging his muzzle with her nose. "Brambleclaw?" Brambleclaw managed a tiny smile at the crowd of cats, before his head fell down, and his eyes dulled.

There was a deafening silence, one that Dovewing thought might suffocate her, before a heartbroken shriek broke it. Squirrelflight wailed desperately, nudging him, licking him, doing all the could to wake him up. Nothing worked.

Firestar lifted his head, eyes narrowed in anger. Dovewing had never seen the tom so furious. It scared her. "Prepare for an attack!" He snarled. "Show no mercy!" Dovewing never thought she would hear the tom say those words. Heart pounding, she spun around and glared at the camp entrance. Hollyleaf nudged Squirrelflight gently, the two of them heading to guard the nursery.

Dovewing feared how many cats would be stuck dead under Squirrelflight's claws. She would be furious, along with Hollyleaf. Sandstorm was nosing Brightheart through the shredded brambles. The WindClan and RiverClan patrols spread out across the clearing. Mousefur and Purdy lined up outside their den. Leafpool dragged Brambleclaw's body to the edge of the hollow.

The shredded barrier quivered as Birchfall leaped through it. He skidded into the clearing with Blossomfall just behind him. Shock pulsed through Dovewing. _Are they leading the attack?_ Her own father, fighting for the dark forest!?

Jayfeather pounced for the medicine den and disappeared through the brambles. "Briarlight!" He yowled. "Get back in the herb store!"

Firestar met Birchfall's gaze with an angry glare. "How could you betray us?" He stalked towards him, lip curling into a snarl. Dovewing's paws felt frozen. "I thought you'd choose to fight on our side."

"He did!" Ivypool raced forward. "He fought with me at the WindClan camp." She rose her head. Birchfall lifted his tail. "We would never betray ThunderClan!" Mousewhisker skidded into camp. "We came to warn you!" Blossomfall interrupted. "We saw a Dark Forest patrol! They're coming!"

As she spoke, A huge gray and white tom crashed through the thorns. His muzzle was ripped with wounds, one eye swollen, but hard muscle twitching underneath his pelt. "Traitors!" He snarled at Birchfall. "We lost WindClan camp thanks to you!" His tail whipped behind him. "I'll save killing you for last!"

"Not if I kill you first, Thistleclaw!" Birchfall spat, sneering. "You tricked us!" Dark warriors began to flood the hollow. Two of them went for Bumblestripe, three aiming for Squirrelflight and another jumping on Tigerheart.

"Guard the nursery!" Firestar yowled. Broad-shouldered warriors surged past Sandstorm. Hollyleaf launched herself across the clearing and began hauling them away. Tigerheart struggled free and rushed to help. Daisy shot out of the brambles and began slashing wildly at the wall of snapping jaws.

"Hide!" Ferncloud thrust Brightheart and the kits deep into their nest as a Dark Forest tom reached the tattered den wall. She slashed his muzzle, then spun around and grabbed a bunch of bramble stems in her teeth. She dragged them across the top of the nest, covering the she-cat. "I won't let any cat near!" She spun around bravely, snarling at the Dark Forest cats.

Brightheart was at her side in seconds. "I won't let you fight alone!" She snapped, rearing up beside her.

"Darkstripe!" Mousefur's hiss sounded from the elders' den. "I hoped I'd never see you again!" The old she-cat lashed out at the vicious, snarling tom. Darkstripe barreled into her, sending her flying.

Dovewing skidded across the clearing and knocked Darkstripe away. He turned on her, lips drawn to show bloodstained teeth. "Go for his ears!" Cinderheart spat as she landed beside her. "I'll go for his legs." She pounced.

Dovewing swiped at Darkstripe, her paws fast as birds. He stumbled at Cinderheart hooked his forepaws from under him. Dovewing battered his muzzle into the earth. Cinderheart sprang onto Darkstripe's back and began raking at his spine with her claws. More Dark Forest cats streaked towards them.

"Ready, Mousefur?" Purdy nodded at his denmate as the two elders arched their back against the den, and began slashing, biting and raking. Dovewing saw a flash of a ginger pelt at the top of the hollow. Cherrypaw peered over the edge. Firestar signaled with his tail and she darted away.

Suddenly, paws slammed into her ribs, causing her to stagger and spin around. "Why don't you just give up!?" A tortoiseshell she shrieked with a grin, lunging forward and sinking her jaws into Dovewing's paw. "I'd rather die!" Dovewing spat, hooking the tortoiseshell's lip with a claw and tugging back hard. Squealing, the tortoiseshell raked her muzzle.

Pain seared her nose. Blood flooded her mouth. As Dovewing reared to strike back, sharp claws hooked her neck. A tabby yanked her backward and pinned her to the ground. "Get off her!" Ivypool flashed forward, sinking her teeth deep into the Dark Forest cats neck. He stumbled with the large she-cat on his back.

Dovewing writhed free and sprang to her paws. Ivypool flung the tabby backwards. "We're outnumbered!" She spat back to her Clanmates. Cinderheart barged between the two sisters. "Hold your ground!" She snarled. "What do we do?" Brambles stabbed Dovewing's spine. The wall of Dark Forest warriors was pressing them back towards the medicine den.

"Stay close and fight!" Cinderheart snarled, lunging forward and tearing a lump from a tabby's cheek, sending blood spraying across his orange and black fur. "You fox-hearted rats killed my father!" A wail sounded, and a black shape tackled him to the ground, helping Cinderheart attack. "You will pay!" Her jaws slammed down into his throat with a sickening thud.

Ivypool darted low and caught a she-cats paw in her teeth. Dovewing jumped and landed square on the warriors back. Digging into his flesh with her claws, she hung on as he bucked beneath her. She could feel muscle hard as stone under his pelt. Snarling, she kicking her legs and unbalanced him. She hopped off as he staggered into the battle.

"Watch out!" She heard a shriek, but dodged too late. A matted tom lunged from the side and caught her forepaw in his jaws. He bit down, hard. Pain exploded in her leg. As she flung him off, shaking, the thorn barrier rattled.

Crowfeather leaped into the hollow, Breezepelt on his tail. As they dove into the throng, Dovewing stumbled. A paw was clutching her hind leg, clinging on with thorn-sharp claws. Kicking out, Dovewing knocked the cat away and turned back to check on Ivypool. Ivypool was on her hind legs. Dark Forest warriors surrounded her, her paws swiping and slashing wildly as she shoved them back, urging them to run, all by herself.

Dovewing's jaw fell open for a moment, before she turned back to Cinderheart who was pinning a tabby to the ground, paddling her hind paws against his spine. Dovewing caught her breath, panting as her eyes scanned the clearing for cats she knew.

Cloudtail writhed outside the nursery, batting cats away with a snarl. Squirrelflight shook a warrior form her back, diving for it and tearing its throat straight open. She looked beyond furious.

Icecloud reared beside a beech tree, swiping at snapping jaws and kicking Dark Forest warriors away. Every one of them were fighting for their lives.

Suddenly, Lionblaze burst from the thorns. Graystripe landed a paw step behind him. Dovewing gasped, her eyes widening as more cats streamed after them. She recognized none of them, and their pelts were oddly pale, nearly transparent. These cats were not living.

Cinderpelt froze beside her. "Who are they?" She breathed. The others seemed to notice as well, struggling to concentrate on fighting.

"It's okay!" Lionblaze yowled. "They're ancient allies, from before Starclan! They're on our side!" A pale she-cat shot past him, her pelt no more than a shadow in the moonlight, and leaped for a Dark Forest tabby. The tom screeched as she sent him flying backwards and she lunged at him with a flurry of claws.

Then a massive shape crashed through the entrance of the hollow. "Badger!" Blossomfall shrieked. "Midnight!" Firestar's eyes lit up. "It's okay! She with us!" The badger lumbered through the clearing, tearing at any Dark Forest cats she found.

A snarl sounded in Dovewing's ear, scaring the living fur off her. She spun around, and Thistleclaw loomed over her. Fast as a mouse, Dovewing slammed a paw into his swollen eye. Yowling, he spun away and Dovewing dodged around the edge of the clearing.

She tripped over a white and orange tom as he whipped past and skidded to a halt beside Hollyleaf, who was pinned. He tackled the tom off, snarling. Hollyleaf gasped. "Fallen leaves!" She scrambled up. Fallen Leaves raked his claws straight down the toms eyes. He shrieked, stumbling off. He turned on Hollyleaf.

"You're alright! Thank goodness!" He purred. Hollyleaf smiled at him, her tail twitching happily before she spun around, barreling into a cat who had tried a sneak attack. Fallen Leaves joined her in battle.

Dovewing whirled around as Jayfeather hopped from the medicine den. "Half Moon!?" His cry was almost a wail. "Jay's Wing!" A smoke-gray Ancient ducked away from the battle and rushed to meet him. She touched her muzzle softly to his. "You came," Jayfeather whispered. "Of course, my love." Half Moon held her cheek against Jayfeather's, then broke away. "I must fight."

Jayfeather nodded. "Send any wounded to me." He grunted, turning to slide back into his den.

Half Moon glanced at Dovewing. "Come." She meowed briskly. Dovewing raced after her as she plunged back into the battle. She could hardly see as pelts and claws flew around her like a storm. Above, thunder cracked. The storm from earlier had et everyone on edge, but the rain had stopped since then. But Dovewing feared yet another one was rolling in.

Hissing loudly, she dove for the first cat she saw. Rain began to fall a second later, a flash of lightning blinging her for a moment. When her vision cleared, she saw Midnight disappear under a flurry of claws. Panic surged through her.

She spat, swinging her paw over the toms face as he snarled, stumbling back. "Fight beside me!" She recognized Lionblaze's growl and turned to see the golden warrior's eyes flashing at her. "We're still outnumbered!" She wailed as she raked her claws down another cats face. "Then we need to fight harder!" He snarled over the thunder.

"Look out!" Dovewing shrieked as Breezepelt flew from the edge of the clearing. Lionblaze turned, caught off guard, and fell beneath the WindClan tom. Breezepelt snarled, raking his claws across the toms cheek. "You're not as strong as I expected," He sneered. The rain plastered his short pelt onto his side.

Suddenly, a black pelt barged past Dovewing. It barreled into Breezepelt, sending the both of them rolling. _Crowfeather!_ Dovewing thought, staring. Her heart fell as Breezepelt struggled up under his claws, and sank his jaws into Crowfeather's throat. Her eyes widened.

Crowfeather fell with a thud, and Breezepelt snarled triumphantly, before turning. Before he could react, Lionblaze had slammed a massive paw into his skull, sending him flying. Dovewing stared at the furious golden tabby as he charged. They disappeared beneath the battle.

"Crowfeather!?" Dovewing spun around to stare at Leafpool. Her eyes were wide, her wail heartbroken as she shakily nudged him. She shrieked, shaking her head as her wails began to turn into sobs.

Dovewing's ears flattened in pity for the she-cat. A rough pelt jostled Dovewing as she stumbled into Ivypool, head spinning. "What's happening?" She muttered. She blinked, as a tall, lithe white tom appeared at her side. "Whitestorm!" Graystripe yowled happily. "You're here!" He dove over. Whitestorm grunted. "This is a battle, not a reunion." He reared up, and dove into the battle.

"Where's Mousefur?" A familiar voice sounded in Dovewing's ear. "Longtail!" She gasped as her dead Clanmate squeezed past. "Where is she?" Longtail demanded. "Defending her den!" Dovewing nodded to the honeysuckle bush where Mousefur fought beside Purdy.

"Bring it on!" Longtail roared as he leaped away, knocking a Dark Forest warrior from his path. Mousefur hissed, a ragged tom in her grip as she bit at his spine. Longtail plucked the tabby away. "About time!" Mousefur snapped.

"Always late, is your problem." She drawled. "Hope I'm not too late." Longtail retorted. As he spoke, a Dark Forest tom lunged from behind. Knocking Longtail out of the way, he grabbed onto Mousefur's throat.

Mousefur shrieked, stumbling away as he tore a chunk of flesh. She fell with a thud. "No!" Longtail dove for the tabby and raked his claws over his chest. The tabby gasped and stumbled, and fell to the ground, twitching. "Come on! Get up!" Longtail snatched Mousefur's scruff.

He tried to drag her to her paws, but she slumped onto her side. Her head was twisted strangely, and her eyes dull. Dovewing stared in horror. "No!" Longtail's gaze glared with rage. Snarling, he spun around and exploded into the battling cats.

Purdy appeared, his muzzle smeared with blood. He froze at the sight of Mousefur, and his eyes grew cold with grief. "You died a warrior's death." He muttered, sending Dovewing away with a flick of his tail. "Go back to the fight. I'll watch over her. " He leaned down at her side.

Dovewing backed away, before spinning around and stumbling into a cat. "Hey!" Bumblestripe meowed, frowning. "Are you okay?" He stared at her. "Mousefur's dead." She breathed. Bumblestripe's ears flattened, then he straightened up. "Come and fight with me."

He turned towards the battle. "We've trained together enough times." Blindly, Dovewing darted after him into the tangle of tails and claws. A Dark Forest tom blocked her away, sneering. "Time to pick off the weakest." He snarled. He darted for Dovewing's throat, but Bumblestripe caught him by the scruff and dragged him away, throwing him. Dovewing turned to another cat, pouncing on him.

Screeching with panic, he squirmed out from under her and raced for the thorn barrier. He fled past two small figured who were bounding into the camp. Molepaw and Cherrypaw, Dovewing realized. "The clans are winning!" Cherrypaw called.

"Riverclan has them driven right to the border!" Molepaw called breathlessly. Dovewing scanned the clearing for Poppyfrost. Had she seen her kits arrive? The tortoiseshell was fighting beside a dappled tabby she-cat. Honeyfern, Dovewing realized with a smile.

Poppyfrost paused. "Molepaw! Cherrypaw!" She turned, thrusting the Dark Forest warrior backward with a powerful hind kick, and raced to greet her kits. Honeyfern followed. Dovewing jumped as orange fur flashed past her face. "Runningwind!" Firestar stopped beside a lithe brown tabby. "Are you still fast on your paws?"

"Of course!" Runningwind flicked his tail. Firestar nodded towards the entrance. Dark Forest warriors were racing from the hollow. "Then take Dustpelt and make sure those fox-hearts flee all the way back to the dark forest!"

"I'll go with them." A massive tom stepped over. "It's been a long time since i've chased this kind of prey." His eyes flashed. Firestar smiled. "Thank you, Lionheart!"

"Come on." Bumblestripe hissed in Dovewing's ear. "Let's make sure those cowards never come back!" Excited, Dovewing ran after Bumblestripe from the camp. She heard pawsteps at her heels and turned to see Sandstorm and Hollyleaf. "Firestar sent us too!" Sandstorm panted. "In case of a trap." Hollyleaf nodded.

Sandstorm suddenly skidded to a halt. "Look!" She gasped. "What?" Dovewing swerved and stopped, blinking. Sandstorm was staring up through the trees. "I saw a clawscratch of moonlight." She breathed. "That must be a good sign!"

"Not for the clans." A snarl sounded from the ferns. Dovewing froze as she spotted a matted Tortoiseshell pelt. Sandstorm hissed. "Who are you?" "You should know who I am!" The cat hissed. "ThunderClan destroyed my life!" Sandstorm glared. "What's your name?"

The Dark Forest she-cat stepped out of the shadows. "Mapleshade!" With a hiss, she sprang. She landed on Sandstorm and pushed her down. "I'm going to make you pay for every blessing Starclan ever gave you!" She snarled. "And every blessing they stole from me!"

"You have everything! A loving mate, kits who are alive! You have everything I should have had!" She dove her claws down.

"No!" A star-flecked tortoiseshell cat darted from the ferns and ripped Mapleshade away from Sandstorm. As Sandstorm crouched, coughing, the StarClan she flung Mapleshade to the ground with a hiss. Mapleshade snarled, diving forward, jaws wide. Spottedleaf's eyes widened.

But before the Dark Forest cat could even touch her, a black pelt tackled her down. Snarling, Hollyleaf raked her claws straight down Mapleshade's face. Mapleshade shrieked, kicking her off. Hollyleaf and Mapleshade circled each other, lips drawn back into snarls.

Snarling loudly, Mapleshade launched herself forward and dug her jaws into Hollyleaf's shoulder. Ivypool moved forward quickly, but Hollyleaf grasped her jaws into the back of Mapleshade's throat.

Spottedleaf turned to Sandstorm, helping her stand.

Mapleshade gasped, struggling to rip away in pain, her eyes wide. Soon, she fell limp, eyes dulling. Hollyleaf held her until she disappeared, leaving only speckles of blood. Dovewing stared in shocked silence.

Dovewing panted, glancing back. "Let's go." Sandstorm growled, standing with Spottedleaf's help. Hollyleaf nodded, glare flicking up as Ivypool moved to her side. They spoke in hushed voices that Dovewing chose to block out, as they darted towards camp.

She skidded into the clearing. Half the Dark Forest cats had gone, pursued by StarClan, Ancients and Midnight, but the remains of Thistleclaw's patrol fought on, pelts bristling with rage. Sorreltail's patrol was back from ShadowClan's camp.

Spiderleg wrestled with Thistleclaw himself, the two rolling and snarling. Sorreltail pinned Darkstripe to the ground. Thornclaw launched himself, hissing, from the beech tree and landed on a muscled tabby while Midnight drove a gang of Dark Forest warriors shrieking into the brambles beside the medicine den.

A screech sounded from the nursery. Dovewing's pelt spiked as she saw Daisy slam a Dark Forest warrior onto the ground. Brightheart lunged for his throat, sinking her teeth in with a growl. _Who is guarding the kits?_ Dovewing scanned the shattered den.

Ferncloud straddled Brightheart's nest, slashing at a massive black tom. Spitting in fury, she darted for his throat. The warrior dodged and caught her scruff between his jaws. Snapping back his head, he dragged her from the den. Ferncloud stared up at him in terror as he sank his teeth deep into her neck. With a weak gasp, she fell still. Dovewing's eyes widened.

"Ferncloud!" Firestar raced into the camp as the Dark Forest warrior crouched over the dead queen. The warrior turned. "Too late, Firestar." "Brokenstar!" Firestar snarled angrily.

Brokenstar glared at him, eyes bright with hatred. Firestar sprang forward but when he crashed into the huge tom, he lost his footing and thumped to the ground, snarling angrily.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm's terrified screech rang across the hollow as she followed him in. "You can't fight anymore. You only have one life left!" "Every warrior here has only one life!" Firestar scrambled to his paws and faced Brokenstar again, glaring murderously.

Brokenstar eyed him gleefully. "I'm going to shred you till there's nothing left to join StarClan," He growled darkly.

A burst of starlight shone beside Firestar, and Dovewing recognized Yellowfang again. "Enough!" yowled the old she-cat. She dove at Brokenstar and grasped his throat in her jaws. Dovewing heard the crack of bone as she bit down. Brokenstar fell limp in seconds. Yellowfang dropped her son's body, then watched it fade in the moonlight till no trace remained.

"Brokenstar's dead!" Thistleclaw stepped back from Spiderleg and stood stiff-legged with dismay. "Brokenstar?" Darkstripe spun away from Sorreltail, ears flat. "Retreat!" Thistleclaw stumbled for the entrance. Fear edged his cry. Pelts swooped past him like bats as the Dark Forest patrol fled.

Dovewing sank her claws into the earth, her pelt stinging, her paws as heavy as stone. All around her, shafts of moonlight streamed through the clouds. Was this really the end?

Lilykit and Seedkit peered up from their nest. "Come here, my dears. It's safe now." Sorreltail beckoned them with a flick of her tail, and they slid from the nursery and hurried toward her, pressing hard against her blood-soaked fur.

Troutstream and Pebblefoot limped across the clearing. Whitestorm and Longtail stood panting with exhaustion, their tails drooping. And the brightest beam of moonlight landed on Ferncloud's body, lying motionless beside the nursery.

"Why is Ferncloud asleep?" Amberkit asked, popping her head up. "She's tired after all the fighting, silly," mewed Dewkit beside her. He pricked his ears as Dustpelt pounded into camp. "Dustpelt will wake her up."

"Is it over?" The tabby warrior stumbled to a halt, following the gaze of his Clanmates toward his mate's body. "Ferncloud?" He stiffened. "Ferncloud!" He raced to her and tugged at her pelt with a frantic paw. Birchfall and Icecloud joined him. Their eyes glistened as they gazed at their mother's body.

Dustpelt jerked around. "Don't just stare! Get Jayfeather." Firestar dipped his head. "It's too late, Dustpelt." Eyes bright with anger, Dustpelt curled his lip. "Why didn't you protect her?" His gaze flitted to Icecloud. "Where were you when she needed you?" Firestar approached the tabby warrior. "No one could have saved her," he murmured. "Not even you."

Dustpelt looked up at the ThunderClan leader. "I could have," he insisted. "I would have. If I'd been here." Firestar touched his muzzle to Dustpelt's shoulder. "She saved the kits from Brokenstar." The thorns at the entrance quivered again as a battered warrior staggered, bleeding, into camp.

Hawkfrost.

"The battle's over," Firestar growled.

"Not for him." Ivypool followed Hawkfrost in. "I found him in the forest trying to run back to his Clanmates." Dovewing gasped. She hadn't even noticed Ivypool didn't return with them.

Hawkfrost glared at her. "Let me return to my Clan." Yellowfang stirred and lifted her head to watch the two warriors. Squirrelflight darted forward, her eyes dark. "You killed Brambleclaw!" She snarled darkly as she sprang toward the brown tabby.

He slammed her away but she landed nimbly and turned on him again. "No!" Dovewing raced to help but Firestar blocked her way. "Let Squirrelflight settle this," the ThunderClan leader ordered.

"But he might kill her!" Dovewing's breath caught in her throat as she watched Squirrelflight fly at Hawkfrost, claws flashing. "You murderer! Fox-hearted piece of rat dung!" She gouged at his eyes and raked his belly with her hind claws. With a howl, Hawkfrost flung her off. Squirrelflight grunted as his powerful paws crushed her spine.

Hawkfrost rose his claws to strike, but Hollyleaf tackled him off. "No!" Hollyleaf flung herself at Hawkfrost and peeled him away. Before the Dark Forest warrior could twist free, Hollyleaf sunk her teeth into his neck. The snap of bone echoed through the hollow and Hawkfrost fell dead.

As Hollyleaf dropped him, a dark figure slid into the clearing. "Pity." He spat. "The battle is over." Firestar snarled.

Dovewing stared in horror. Tigerstar turned his amber gaze on Firestar as the ThunderClan leader unsheathed his claws. "Not yet," the Dark Forest cat snarled. "We will meet in battle. But not until you've watched every one of your Clan die."

Firestar lashed his tail, sneering. "You have no cats!" "The Dark Forest is endless," Tigerstar hissed. "It has more warriors than you could ever imagine. The battle is just beginning."

Dovewing darted forward. "But Brokenstar and Hawkfrost are dead! Why would they fight now? They have no leader." She spat.

Tigerstar flexed his claws, holding them so they caught the moonlight. "They have me." He snarled darkly.

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and these characters are entirely theirs. I only write for fun.


End file.
